The present invention relates to a vehicle ashtray.
Vehicle ashtrays are known, for example, from DE 30 40 203 A1 and DE 33 10 658 A1. Both ashtrays are transversely installed vehicle ashtrays with a drawer which can be removed from a housing for emptying. The ashtray according to DE 30 40 203 A1 is designed so that improved protection of the dashboard and at the same time good accessibility of the ashtray, even with the ash container only partly pulled out, is obtained. The ashtray according to DE 33 10 658 A1 is specifically an ashtray principally for the rear wall of the back rest of a vehicle seat having additional elements in the form of handles, coat hooks, drinking cup holders or the like.
When an ashtray is installed in the region of the dashboard, there is relatively little room available for the ashtray. On the other hand, with the ashtray pulled out, there should still be access to units lying below the ashtray for operation of the same.